Game Night
by nayariveraisallthat
Summary: Bechloe Prompt: Maybe a bechloe game night. One of them has like no experience playing videogames, while the other is a slightly avid player. Bonus points for adorable frustration and aggression.


**I got an anon on tumblr.**

**Bechloe Prompt: Maybe a bechloe game night. One of them has like no experience playing videogames, while the other is a slightly avid player. Bonus points for adorable frustration and aggression.**

"What the hell? Come on, why do I keep dying?" Chloe exclaimed in disbelief as she died for the tenth time in the round that she and Beca were currently playing.

Chloe decided that since Beca didn't like movies, they could try to play video games instead. Beca decided she wanted to play Halo 4 this time and was completely dominating. Chloe, however, was not doing too well. She dies around eight to twelve times each round they play.

"Because you suck and you don't shoot fast enough. Plus, you keep looking at my screen instead of yours." Beca replied with a laugh.

"Ugh, this is so stupid. Why did I think playing video games would be a good idea?" Chloe mumbled.

"That would be because you love me and you don't want to torture me with the predictability of movies." Beca smirked.

"I hate video games. Why can't you just like movies?"

"I just don't like movies. We've established this, let's move on. Stop distracting me from starting the next round. Oh, look, we're on different teams this time."

"How are we on different teams? I thought we always had to be on the same team!"

"No, we don't have to always be on the same team because you didn't sign in as a guest; you signed in on Jesse's Live account. That means the game's computer doesn't have to put us on the same team."

"You're going to kill me if we're not on the same team, though!"

"No, I'm not," Beca lied. "You're on the blue team, just so you know. Don't want you attempting to kill your own teammates."

"I swear to God, Rebeca Mitchell, if you so much as try to kill me, I'm withholding sex for a month."

"Oh, please. That's going to hurt you as much as – if not, more – me. You've threatened to withhold sex for a month before and you only lasted a week."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes, yes it is. You should pay attention to the screen, though. You're teammates are going to get mad that you keep dying on them."

"Damn it, Beca! Stop distracting me! You just killed me! You actually just killed me!"

"Actually, that's the second time I've killed you."

"You bitch. That is it, it's two months now. Oh, and I'm done playing after this round."

"I'd like to see you try to go two months without sex, Chloe. Don't be such a baby, it's a video game." Beca said as she killed Chloe again.

"YOU FUCKING KILLED ME AGAIN!" Chloe yelled. Instead of complaining about it, though, Chloe simply grabbed Beca's controller out of her hand, stood up on the couch, and reached up as high as she could.

"Oh, come on, Chlo, that is _so_ not fair," Beca pouted. "I'm, like, a foot shorter than you as it is!"

"Now who's being a baby?" Chloe teased.

"Still you. You're the one holding a game console controller above your head just because your girlfriend killed you in a video game." Beca reasoned.

"Well, that is completely irrelevant."

"Actually, I think it is the most relevant thing I've said all day."

Beca jumped up on the couch to try to take controller away from Chloe, but Chloe jumped over the back of the couch and ran to the bedroom. Beca turned to the TV to see that she had gotten kicked out of the game because Chloe had somehow managed to kill one of her teammates. She then ran to the bedroom and saw that Chloe was sitting on the bed with the controller on her lap.

"Chloe, can I have my controller back? I'd like to continue playing." Beca asked as she walked over to the bed.

"Why don't you come take it from me?" Chloe said seductively.

Beca took the controller out of Chloe's lap and threw it on a pile of clothes in the corner of the room. She then straddled Chloe's thighs and kissed her hard on the lips. A few minutes later, Beca and Chloe were both half-naked and panting. Chloe started rubbing her thigh against Beca's core. Beca was _thisclose_ to the edge before Chloe stopped completely and got off the bed.

"What the hell, Chlo?" Beca whined with a frown on her face.

"I told you that I would withhold sex if you killed me." Chloe replied with a smirk on her face while put her clothes back on and walked back into the living room.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Beca screamed.

This was going to be a long three months.


End file.
